Generations
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: A tricolor hedgehog stubbornly ignores change's hand...too bad change didn't want refusal. Time passes...things change...and the new generation arises. Experimental couple Kael/Setsuna, slight Sadoka. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Sam, Nodoka and Setsuna belong to me.**

**Star and Kael belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**The Wii, The Wiimote, and Wii Sports Resort all belong to Nintendo.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Generations

A regimental hedgehog was dragging a black, green, and regimental hedgehog to the front of her home, the tricolor hedgehog struggling to break free of her mother's grip…and failing. "Oh, Setsuna dear…" Nodoka pleaded, her eyes looking at the seven year old.

"Mom…stop…I don't wanna meet someone…" The tricolored hedgehog turned away to bump into her father Sam, looking at his daughter with a smile.

"Now, now…you're just here to meet someone. Just have some fun, and relax, okay?" Sam said, Setsuna reluctantly nodding, knowing she couldn't get out of this.

She turned around to see a small red echidna wearing gloves, and shoes that appeared to have small gray Lego blocks on them. He was also wearing a pair of jeans as well, as well as dreadlocks. A yellow hedgehog wearing a purple shirt and a pair of blue jeans walked up to Sam and Nodoka cheerfully. "Sam! Nodoka! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm supposed to babysit Kael here, and since I figured you've got Setsuna, why not bring him over?" Star said, smiling as Sam hugged her, as well as Nodoka.

"Yeah, it's been a while…good to see you too, Star!" Nodoka smiled, looking at Kael and Setsuna as they walked away…

"Hi…my name's Kael…what's yours?" The echidna said, smiling as he held out a hand nervously.

The tricolor hedgehog merely looked at him, and made a small 'Hm' sound before walking off. _"…He kinda looks cute…"_ Setsuna thought as she walked off, Kael following her closely.

"C'mon, Setsuna…be nice." Her father said, smiling warmly.

"…Setsuna? So that's your name…" The echidna smiled, Setsuna turning around to face the echidna.

"Yeah…what of it?" Setsuna replied, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.

The echidna was taken slightly aback at her response, and dismissed it. "…Just wondering." Kael said, looking at Star now.

"…Oh! I nearly forgot…Kael, Setsuna…here. Take these." She gave them small colorful spiked balls, Setsuna and Kael both being given three, Sam and Nodoka both had a 'Oh, no…' face on.

_"…Oh, great…konpeito's a really sweet snack…"_ Sam and Nodoka thought, Setsuna and Kael nodding.

"Thank you, Star!" Setsuna embraced Star, and the hedgehog nodding, Setsuna going to her room, Kael following curiously…

"…Wow. Your room looks pretty…" The walls were a red color, a sole black tree with cherry blossoms painted on there.

"…Can you please stop following me?" Setsuna said, slightly irritated.

"But I'm bored too…and I just got here…" Kael wandered around her room, looking at her knickknacks and small toys from her infanthood.

Out of boredom, he glanced at a picture of Nodoka, Sam and Setsuna in an amusement park, all huddled together and smiling. "…You seem to be smiling." Setsuna looked at the picture, and sighed.

"Yeah…that was a year ago. They took me to a nearby amusement park, and overall it was a good time…" Setsuna thought back to the time of the photo, grinning a little.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day, the air crisp, and a hedgehog trio walking down a brick road, going out of an amusement park. "C'mon, Setsuna…" She nodded, and stood next to Sam.

"Let's take a picture!" Nodoka burst out, Setsuna raising an eyebrow as the trio huddled.

The tricolor hedgehog struggled to get out of her parent's grip, but the duo smiling as they playfully tickled her, she couldn't help but force a smile as a flash went off…

* * *

"…Hey. Are you there?" Kael was waving his hand in front of Setsuna's face, an eyebrow raised, but suddenly she seemed to snap back to reality.

"Who what?" Setsuna blurted out, Kael staring at her.

"You were looking at a picture and zoned out for a little." Kael explained, Setsuna shaking her head.

"Oh, really?" Kael nodded, Setsuna sighing.

"Oh, well." She placed the picture back where it was, and sat on her bed.

"Ooh, comfy."

"'Ey, don't-" Kael was grinning as he jumped on the bed, Setsuna growling in slight irritation.

Kael had eaten one of the Konpeito balls during Setsuna's flashback, and was now experiencing a slight sugar rush. The echidna was about to fall off…but was thankfully caught by Setsuna. The echidna felt something in his arm…a sharp pain. Star entered the room, along with Nodoka and Sam, seeing the situation at hand, Star quickly checked on Kael. "…Hmm…seems like he hit his arm on the corner of the bed." Some tears were in the echidna's eyes as he tried to move his slightly damaged arm, feeling pain rushing through it.

Star wiped away some tears, Setsuna watching Kael as Star pecked his arm, rubbing it gently.

"C'mo-" Star was cut off by Kael's and Star's stomachs growling in unison, the hedgehog smiling. "You two must be hungry. We'll bring you some food, okay?" The trio went downstairs, Nodoka looking at Setsuna with a smile before she left the room.

"…Well, that was smart-" Kael began to bounce on the bed again, cutting Setsuna off. "Oh, stop." Setsuna grabbed his arm, and quite unfortunately for Kael, the arm that had banged onto the side of the bed.

He felt a pain run through him, and he quickly sat down. "How's about we play a game?" Setsuna quickly asked, Kael nodding as Setsuna brought out his father's Wii, turning it and the T.V. on. _"…Just as long as he doesn't do that again."_ Setsuna thought, grabbing two Wiimotes and giving one to Kael.

"Here…place that strap thingy on." Setsuna quickly did so herself, Kael repeating her motions.

She scrolled to one of her newest games, Wii Sports Resort, clicking 'Start'. "Ooh…I've never actually played a Wii game before…" Kael said in awe, looking at the T.V. screen, showing the title.

Setsuna pressed A and B together, opening the game selection screen, composed of 12 smaller screens showing certain events. "Well, here ya go…there's 12 ga-" Kael was merely looking at the screen in amazement and wonder as Setsuna selected the 'Basketball' game, Setsuna looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"…You like basketball?" Setsuna inquired, Kael shrugging.

"Dunno. Haven't played it." Kael responded, Setsuna choosing the second 'mini' game and her Mii.

"Choose a random one." Setsuna said, Kael nodding as he chose a random Mii, the game beginning when Setsuna clicked 'OK'.

The rules came up for Kael, Setsuna merely watching as he read what the instructions were, nodding. "You get it?"

"No, not really."

"Good luck, then."

"Wait, wh-" Setsuna made a basket, Kael's Mii tripping as he tried to steal the ball. "Oh, you…" Kael tried to make a basket, reading the instructions as they came…but failing, he growled. "I'll get you!" Kael playfully said, Setsuna grinning: she liked a bit of competition.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, the adult trio was making grilled cheeses, or rather, Sam was making the grilled cheeses, and the other two female hedgehogs were talking while he made the food. "And the males have to do all the work…" Sam grumbled, Nodoka raising an eyebrow at him, he frantically turned away from her.

"They really seem to enjoy each other's company. They're together, and whatnot…it's good to see that they're friends already." Star said with a smile.

* * *

"OH! So close!" Setsuna teased, Kael growling.

"C'mon…" He made a basket, and smirked. "Yeah! Now-" He was cut off by Setsuna making a basket, Setsuna making a small 'Peace' sign, her tongue sticking out playfully.

Kael growled, and playfully tackled her in actuality. Setsuna rather enjoying the moment (Ha ha…pun kinda intended), she grinned and flipped over so that Kael was pinned to the floor!

* * *

"I know…it seems like they'll be good friends for quite a while. Don't ya love it when a friendship forms?" Nodoka pecked Sam, who nodded as he flipped the grilled cheese.

* * *

"Hey, stop…" Setsuna was now pinned to the floor, Kael tickling her playfully. "H-Hey! That tick-" She burst out into laughter, Kael giving a large grin as he tickled her.

He blushed a little when she wiped away tears of joy, realizing she looked kinda cute when she smiled. Kinda. He was still smiling, and embraced her warmly…Setsuna took that chance to flip herself over, and pin Kael to the ground, noticing his blush. "What…are you nervous or something?" Setsuna asked, blushing a little herself as she couldn't help but notice his eyes…

* * *

"It's so great that you brought him here…and I'm also glad you're here! It's been a while…so let's catch up when they're eating, alright?" Nodoka inquired, Star nodding.

"Yeah, let's! Sam, how's the food going?" Star inquired, the grilled cheeses plated, some tomato soup being made.

"…Going well. If you'd like, I can make you some stuff as well." Sam glanced at the duo for a second, Star nodding.

"Sure, thanks!" Star smiled, Sam smiling back.

* * *

Setsuna began to lean forward, looking at Kael's eyes in wonder, getting slightly lost in the emerald irises, Kael began to scoot away from Setsuna with a nervous blush written on his face. "Oh…sorry." Setsuna bashfully moved away from Kael with a blush, grabbing her Wiimote and getting back up on the bed. "Your arm okay?" Kael noticed her voice was slightly softer, a little more like her mother's actually.

"Yeah." He got up, and grabbed his Wiimote, placing the wrist strap on and tightening it, his blush still there as they continued playing…

* * *

"Alright. Soup's done, and so is the grilled cheese. Both are plated, let's go. Bring the mini table, Nodoka. I don't want anything on the floor…" Sam said, holding both dishes as Nodoka grabbed a small table, around three feet wide, and six feet long.

The trio went upstairs to find the duo now on the floor (again), mercilessly tickling each other and practically in a laughing fit. _"Wow. They're getting along quite nicely." _Nodoka thought with a smile.

_"…What he did, I wanna know." _Sam thought, raising an eyebrow.

_"Aww…they're so CUTE!" _Star thought with a grin. "Alright, time to eat." Nodoka set the table, the duo then pausing the game and beginning to eat, Sam and Nodoka exiting the room…

The duo ate in silence, merely gazing at each other and blushing, every second their blushes growing redder…by the end of the meal, you'd figure that their faces were covered in the soup they drank. "Thanks for the food." Setsuna muttered, going downstairs with the plate.

Kael still blushing, Star looked at the echidna with a raised eyebrow. "Ooh...someone has a crush..." Star teasingly poked Kael, his entire face now his fur color. "It's okay to feel like that toward her. If ya like her, then-"

"Back." Setsuna looked at the echinda and hedgehog with a smile, Kael blushing further, Star began to chuckle.

She made her way toward the echidna, then looking at Star. "Star, how long can he stay?" Setsuna inquired, Star grinning.

_"...I'm not gonna tell her! Not when he's this cute and nervous, no I'm not."_ Star thought, looking at Setsuna. "Well 'Suna, that's until I have to stay. And that'll be a while from now, so don't worry..." Setsuna nodded, and looked at Kael, blushing not as hard, but still pretty hard.

"C'mon. Let's finish the game." Setsuna said, Kael nodding as Star watched on as they shot baskets, stole balls and whatnot.

"...Tie." Setsuna remarked, Kael nodding as Star smirked.

_"...Hmm. Time to play Matchmaker: seven year old edition. Not the best spot...but-now!" _Kael tackled Setsuna on the bed playfully, the tricolor hedgehog blushing as Kael embraced her with a smile. _"...Well, I don't think I need to do any work. Kael seems interested already!" _Star smiled as Setsuna blushed, bashfully looking away for a little bit, and embracing him back. _"As does 'Suna! Ooh, this is gonna be-" _Her thoughts were interrupted by seeing Sam and Nodoka peeking through the slightly agape door, looking onward as the events unfolded. _"Oh, dear." _Star sliently walked out of the door, thinking that a: the duo needed some privacy, and b: that Sam and Nodoka peeking at them wasn't going to help their romantic situation.

"You guys..." Star glared at the duo, Sam giving her a equal 'What the heck are ya doin'?!' face.

"Look, I just want Setsuna to be safe. Isn't that right, Nodoka?" He looked at Nodoka, who had look that could probably warm the harshest of winters.

"Aww...they look so CUTE together!" Nodoka's voice was now quite soft, the giggle from her younger years returning to her.

"See? Your wife agrees, and will probably give them their blessing...well, unless if Kael turns out to be a crazy, punk, materialistic womanizer. But he won't be like that..." Star said, Sam sighing.

"I suppose you're right..." Sam muttered, Star grinning as she went back inside.

She then saw a rather...hopeful sight, as Kael and Setsuna were quietly giving pecks to one another, blushing madly as they did so. _"Ding ding. We've got two winners." _Star gave a grin as the duo then kissed, looking into each other's eyes.

Setsuna was blushing Kael's fur color, and Kael was blushing to the point where if one looked at him, it would appear he recently had a burgandy color facepaint. Their lips locked and hearts fluttering, Kael brought Setsuna closer with an embrace as she stopped the kissing. Poor Kael then fainted a little afterward. "Kael? You there?" Setsuna waved his hand in front of his face, the hedgehog getting off the bed, seeing Star with a large grin on her face.

"...Oh...please don't tell-" Setsuna was blushing madly, and her eyes suddenly trailed to her parents, right outside the door.

"My parents?" Sam and Nodoka finished, raising an eyebrow as they entered.

Setsuna walked up to them and bowing, she shed some tears. "I'm sorry...did-d I do something wrong?" Setsuna's voice was shaky, though apparantly unknowing of what Sam and Nodoka had experienced, this was really nothing to them.

"No, not at all. Now stop crying." Sam wiped away her daughter's tears, Nodoka giving her daughter a smile.

She looked at the now concious Kael with a smile, embracing him, the echidna blushing madly, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "'Suna..." Kael whispered, Setsuna laughing.

"It's not 'Suna...it's Setsuna." Setsuna smiled, looking him in the eyes.

"Can I call you 'Suna?" Kael inquired, Setsuna pecking his cheek.

"...Fine." Kael embraced her, and the others looking at the scene, they smiled and walked out of the room: this would be a while, and there were hours left...memories would pass the time.

* * *

Hah. Doubt you saw this coming! This is Setsuna, Sam's and Nodoka's future daughter. This takes place...well...I'm not telling. You guys can figue that out for yourself. Heh. In any case, I dedicate this to an author called 'Buriezu za Vampire', one of my very, VERY good friends, and heck, you can say I love the gal...sadly, she's cut off causal contact and only will talk if it's important. I miss her dearly, as do many others...so, Skye...this is to you. I hereby dedicate this, and all my other works to you...'cause I'll be waitin', kay? Waitin' 'till you return...Kael and Star belong to Starlightlovesya123, another good friend of mine. Check her out, because she's a great author and person alike! Hope ya enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, and I'll see ya later!

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


End file.
